shutuplittlemanthecompleterecordingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Do It or Don't, Little Man (Vol. 1 Track 10)
Peter: SHUT UP!! I'm telling you shut up! It's not funny all you're doing is getting yourself thrown outta here. Shut up! Turn the lights off, I wanna go to bed. I'm telling you, turn the lights off, I wanna go to bed. ...play games, you try it, it doesn't work. I do not play games. Shut up!! You keep thinking you can say something back, you can't! Just shut your dirty little mouth. Shut up!! I die”, there was a baseball player, for The San Francisco Giants, OK, that's what he said, now God dammit, I don't want any of this shit! That's all you're doing, you're only pulling shit, and it has to stop! All through this, I see people dying, and-... Go ahead and try to play funny, it ain't gonna work. Ah then you shut the light off, shut the light off! Shut the light off! Shut it off! Shut the fucking light off! You wanna make a fight, you got a fight, I told ya, shut the light off! Shut the light off! Shut it off man!!! You aren't funny, you aren't funny anymore. When I go into bed I want that light off. Turn it off! Turn it off! You don't need it on, you know that. Turn the fucking thing off! Turn it off!! Turn it off!! If you're going to do it, do it. Don't keep- wait a minute! Eh, ah it doesn't matter whether I'm a piece a' shit, What it means, what it means, if you're gonna do something, do it, don't keep telling us, you're gonna do it. If you're gonna do it, do it! It is a question, do it, or don't do it. Ah if you wanna do it, then do it!! That's what I'm saying, do it or don't. I don't want anymore crap from you. Ya do it or you don't do it. God dammit I'm saying, do it or don't. And I want you to do it within a couple 'a days. Either do it or don't, and if you decide don't, then we'll try to, work this thing out. But you gotta decide: do it or don't. It is not not my decision, it is yours. Ray: You're a lyin' son of a bitch Peter: Shut up!! I am not a lying son of a bitch, I am telling you do it, or don't. mumbles incoherently Peter: No I'm not gonna to shut up... Ray: You cocksucker. Peter: I am not drunk, and I am not going to shut up. I am saying, do it or don't. I can handle it. I am telling you I can handle it. If you don't think so you're full 'a shit. I am saying, do it or don't. mumbles Peter: I ah- I did not steal your money, I am saying do it or don't. Now which way do you want it? Which way do you want it? Ray: I said I'm gonna live here this month and next month. I may leave here the next month. Peter: As I said, do it or don't. Ray: I'm gonna stay here two more fuckin' months, by then I hope you'll be in a mental hostipal. Peter: No sorry, you'll be sick... AHH SHUT UP!! SHUT UP MAN!! SHUT UP MAN!! It'll be do it or don't and it is this month, it is not next month. Ray: I paid this month and I paid next month. Peter: I don't give a, I don't give a doodily fuck, man. I have decided, it is Ray: I don't give a fuck what you decided I've got two months if I want to stay here with you. Piss on you... I know what I did.. unintelligible. Peter: Do you or don't you. I am saying that, I will get out of this. What, are you in or out? Which are you going to do? Ray: I said I wish to fuck I'd never seen you. Peter: Which are you going to do? Ray: Well I'm gonna stay here two months... He's a lyin' fuckin' piece 'a shit, and I, I despise lying fuckin' pieces 'a shit, which you are! He's a lyin' cocksucker. I never told Tony that I didn't love you/him. He lies about everything! He doesn't tell the fuckin' truth about anything, he's a....